Pumpkin Spice
Development and design 's childhood Applejack toy.]] Applejack is one of the only two members of the main cast who were part of the original ''My Little Pony cast in the 1980s animated series, the other member being Spike. Lauren Faust, the show's developer, was inspired to create Applejack by her childhood toy G1 pony Applejack. Faust intended to use more characters from the first My Little Pony series, but Hasbro did not maintain the trademarks to nearly all of the original character names and most names had to be replaced. Faust used the character's G1 color scheme, abandoning the dark red color from the G3 toy line. Voice actress Ashleigh Ball has cited country singers Miley Cyrus, Dolly Parton and Reba McEntire as inspiration for Applejack's voice and dialect. She shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Starlight (not to be confused with Starlight Glimmer). As a filly in the flashback from Where the Apple Lies, she's proportioned similarly to Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", filly Fluttershy, later filly Pear Butter, later filly Derpy, and Crystal Hoof. Name Applejack is also the name of a strong alcoholic beverage produced from apples. In the episode Bridle Gossip, poison joke causes Applejack to shrink. Spike calls her "Apple Teeny," pronounced the same as appletini, an apple-flavored alcoholic cocktail. Applejack is the first pony to have her name abbreviated in the show. In Applebuck Season, Twilight Sparkle calls her "A.J.," a nickname that is used again by Spike in Boast Busters, Big McIntosh in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup, Pinkie Pie in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, and Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. Depiction in the series Diligence , her dog through the sunlight.]] Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. In the episode Applebuck Season, she insists on tackling the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury. Big McIntosh doubts her ability to complete the seemingly insurmountable task, but Applejack is determined. After she diverts a cattle stampede that was headed toward Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends champion her helpfulness. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking. She becomes exhausted but continues to buck trees and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. She shows in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 that she truly learned this lesson, as she was touched by her friend's offers to help as "honorary family members" and immediately accepts. In Apple Family Reunion, when Granny Smith gives the job of hosting the reunion to Applejack, she is determined to host as many activities as she can so they can create many good memories. However, despite her good intentions, Applejack becomes too caught up in her planning to realize that the most important thing about the reunion is to bond with your family. Eventually, she learns her lesson, and brings the family back together to rebuild the demolished barn. Mannerisms Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay during a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep, walking in Twilight's library with muddy hooves, chewing with her mouth open and burping, and unwilling to bother with making the bed. Applejack says in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." A rare exception is seen in A Bird in the Hoof, when she is reluctant to begin eating at Princess Celestia's brunch because she does not know which dish is "proper" to eat first. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack does not take offense when Rarity calls the competition held at the Apple farm "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks everything is uncouth but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and better get along with Sweetie Belle, which Rarity gratefully accepts. Applejack dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but she ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick and found it hard to fit in. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack says her sister is "speakin' in fancy". Despite her disdain for "fancy" things, however, she crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and enjoys wearing a dress in Simple Ways. She almost always wears a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping. She is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Applejack takes great pride in her hat and seldom goes anywhere without it. In the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 she hastily puts on her hat over her headband while Rarity is busy crying for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. During the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack is the only pony to keep the hat on when Rainbow Dash realizes that it was her friends that were the hero stealing her thunder. Also, in the many times that she has been made to wear a dress, she usually has a revised version of her stetson. Even her handpicked dress in Suited For Success had a hat, although it wasn't her normal one. Applejack also has more than one hat in Magic Duel because Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Applejack herself are each wearing copies of the hat at the same time. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, the Apple family home has a whole closet with Applejack's hats, along with pink bows for Apple Bloom. In Made in Manehattan, Applejack's hat becomes damaged from all of the work put into restoring the park. At the end of the episode, Rarity drops Applejack's damaged hat into a trash can and buys her a new hat from Manehattan. Stubbornness and giving in Applejack is occasionally very stubborn and inflexible, causing her to be hostile toward others or incapable of seeing alternate solutions to a problem. In Look Before You Sleep, she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover; and in Fall Weather Friends, she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, she eventually lets go of her pride and is the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, worsening the tension between the residents of Appleloosa and the buffalo. In Applebuck Season, she shows great resilience when being offered help, working herself past exhaustion in the midst of trying to harvest the entire apple orchard on her own. Her fatigue has shown through considerably by the time she finally accepts assistance from her friends. In Bats!, Applejack clashes with Fluttershy over how to deal with a swarm of vampire fruit bats. When her methods lead to Fluttershy becoming a bat herself, Applejack soon relents, giving a portion of the orchard to the bats. She also demonstrates a difficulty of changing her habits and routines in Applejack's "Day" Off. Empathy and care Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. in Over a Barrel.]] In The Ticket Master, Applejack states that her reason for wanting to attend the Grand Galloping Gala is so she can sell enough treats to buy a replacement hip for Granny Smith. In Dragonshy, despite the other ponies' impatience (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) with Fluttershy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. Applejack is also the first to notice Twilight Sparkle's glumness in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and she is the only one to apologize for not listening to her in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Sleepless in Ponyville she is the only pony who notices that Scootaloo is abnormally nervous and jumpy. In Castle Sweet Castle, she is the one to suggest uprooting the Golden Oak Library's roots and making a castle chandelier for Twilight. In Brotherhooves Social, Applejack attempts to talk to Big McIntosh about what put him in a sour mood before being called away. Applejack pulls back Rainbow Dash by her tail when the latter is about to do something rash, as seen in the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1, Friendship is Magic, part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Applejack is the one to assure Twilight that they and their friends will always be connected through the Elements of Harmony. She is also the first to take Twilight's safety into consideration for Equestria's sake in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom. In Bridle Gossip, Applejack becomes overprotective of Apple Bloom when Zecora comes into Ponyville. Her overprotective nature comes into play again in the episode Somepony to Watch Over Me. In Fame and Misfortune, she takes care of random ponies who have decided to live on the farmstead wanting to be part of the Apple family, despite the work and stress it causes for the main members. Honesty Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Nightmare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-birthday party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Applejack is the first pony to be hypnotized and brainwashed by Discord, causing her and her hat to turn into a greyer shade. Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but they grow more ridiculous and harmful as the corruption intensifies. In one of her lies when, she tells Rarity that Twilight told her to split Tom, and Rarity starts doing martial arts on her. Twilight also bowls Applejack over when performing the memory spell right after Applejack asked, "Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?" She is also the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. In The Last Roundup, she refuses to tell her friends why she abandoned Ponyville to work on a Dodge Junction cherry farm. She avoids telling the truth throughout the episode until the end, at which point she explains that she did not win first place nor any prize money in the Equestria Rodeo, so she got a job at the farm to earn money for Ponyville. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Applejack remarks candidly about Rarity's "pretty rotten" actions, much to Rainbow Dash's surprise. The limits of Applejack's honesty are put to the test in Leap of Faith. When Flim and Flam sell their placebo potion to Granny Smith, Applejack endorses the product, while knowing it is a fake, because it visibly makes Granny Smith feel happier. Once the placebo effect leads Granny Smith to attempt a dangerous dive, she turns honest about the product. Her honesty rubs off on Silver Shill for the product, who comes to realize he had been helping to deceive other ponies. Applejack's values of honesty are explored in detail in Where the Apple Lies. When she and Big McIntosh were younger, they had conflicting ideas on how to run Sweet Apple Acres. She tries to make an arrangement with Filthy Rich where he sells Apple family cider in his store, but when the arrangement goes south and threatens to sever all business ties between the Apple and Rich families, Applejack tells one lie after another in order to keep their families' relations stable. Her lies quickly spiral out of control, however, and Applejack eventually confesses to everyone involved. After this experience, she learns to value being honest. The episode The Perfect Pear reveals that Applejack inherited her strong values of honesty from her father Bright Mac. In , Applejack's personal beliefs on honesty are directly connected to her Elements of Harmony, making her physically incapable of lying. Appetite Applejack possesses a huge appetite in A Bird in the Hoof and Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith recalls the time when Apple Split found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she "had the appetite of a full-grown stallion." Skills Strength Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to, as she explains in Fall Weather Friends, years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down. Some examples are in the following episodes: *Applebuck Season: Even when she is sleep-deprived, Applejack clears all of the apples out of a tree in a single kick. In the episode Over a Barrel, the citizens of Appleloosa work in groups and kick multiple times to harvest apples from a single tree. *Dragonshy: Before Twilight enters the dragon cave, Applejack turns a pair of apples into projectiles with a single kick on each, causing them to break upon impact against a rock. She demonstrates similar feats in Spike at Your Service, launching rocks at a group of timberwolves, and Buckball Season, breaking a hole through a wooden target board. *Fall Weather Friends: In the bucking contest, Applejack uses one hind hoof and bucks the hammer so hard that it breaks and sends the bell flying. *The Mysterious Mare Do Well: While dressed up, she stops a bus from falling with a single kick. *Leap of Faith: When trying to "rescue" Granny Smith while the latter swims, Applejack knocks over a tall tree with a single kick. *Shadow Play - Part 1: Applejack stops a massive boulder with her hind legs before it can crush a group of ponies, then kicks it a considerable distance away. Athleticism Applejack possesses extraordinary athletic abilities. She and Rainbow Dash compete in the Iron Pony competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. Applejack demonstrates her skills with a lasso in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her left and right hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee" respectively. Cooking Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. Applejack sells apple-based foods at a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. In an earlier episode, Applejack describes to Twilight how she will use the money from the concession stand to upgrade the barn roof, buy a new plow for Big McIntosh, and replace Granny Smith's hip. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Princess Celestia asks Applejack to prepare refreshments and the wedding cake for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's royal wedding. She cheers up a grumpy Twilight with an apple fritter during the wedding preparations. In Apple Family Reunion, Applejack shows her skill at making apple fritters to her relatives. In the episode Rainbow Falls, she makes an abundance of apple brown bettys for the Ponyville air relay team. Herding Applejack stops a cow stampede in Applebuck Season with only the help of her dog, Winona. Twilight Sparkle seeks her help first when she is looking for a way to herd the parasprites out of Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Applejack and her family also herd the Pinkie Pies together by Twilight's instructions in Too Many Pinkie Pies. Playing musical instruments Applejack demonstrates an affinity for playing musical instruments throughout the series. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she plays a fiddle during the picture montage in Love is in Bloom. In Pinkie Apple Pie, she plays a banjo during Apples to the Core. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, she plays a snake charming flute to save Apple Bloom from a chimera. In a flashback in The Mane Attraction, she accompanies Coloratura on the acoustic guitar during a camp talent show. Experience as a Ponyville citizen Throughout the first season, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic during Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on mah farm", although she quickly regrets her outburst when Twilight runs off in tears. She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." It is also evident that she has a very good reputation among the citizens of Ponyville. Community-wide ceremonies are held in the episodes Applebuck Season and The Last Roundup to reward her with the Pony of Ponyville award and to send her off for the Equestria Rodeo Competition held in Canterlot respectively. In Leap of Faith, a herd of ponies are convinced to buy the tonic of the Flim Flam Brothers because of her approval. Cutie mark In Call of the Cutie, Applejack tells her sister that she was the last one in her class to get a cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in their family; Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were also the last ponies in their classes to get their cutie marks. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. It begins with a young Applejack leaving the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in a big city called Manehattan. However, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom convinces her to return home. Applejack realizes that she truly belongs in the family farm, and her cutie mark, three apples, appears. The Apple family Applejack's immediate and extended family is featured in the show multiple times. This includes her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, her grandmother Granny Smith, and many more distant relatives. The episode Pinkie Apple Pie suggests that Pinkie Pie may be among these distant relatives, but all evidence shown leaves this ambiguous. Applejack's parents The whereabouts of Applejack's parents is touched on in the episode Apple Family Reunion. At the end of the episode, the shot fades to a view of Sweet Apple Acres as two shooting stars fly through the sky. The shooting stars are meant to represent Applejack's parents, according to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Applejack tells Apple Bloom that their parents would be proud of her after she receives her cutie mark. Applejack's mother is referred to in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Applejack's parents Bright Mac and Pear Butter appear in flashback in the season seven episode The Perfect Pear, in which they are revealed to have had a Romeo and Juliet-like romance as a result of a feud between the Apple family and Pear family. Lauren Faust had previously mentioned that the whereabouts of Applejack's parents has not been planned, and that the show is unlikely to mention that they've passed away. Faust stated that while she wanted it to be the case, she "didn't think they would allow it." Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack accompanies Twilight to her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire, and she witnesses Sunset Shimmer steal Twilight's crown. In an alternate world, Applejack's human counterpart appears as a high school student. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack briefly appears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks at Twilight's castle, where she hears the legend of the sirens. Other depictions Hasbro.com description Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud farm pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Hasbro.com second description Here's a pony that's no stranger to hard work. It's Applejack, and she's never afraid to get her hooves dirty! Known for her honesty and integrity, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie. Dependable and down-to-earth, she isn't afraid of jumping in and getting the job done. Even after a long day of working on the farm, family and friends are always her top priority! HubNetwork.com description Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- fast! Teacher for a Day description The apple of most farmers' eyes, Applejack is one hard-working pony! Dependable and down-to-earth, she isn't afraid of jumping in with all hooves and getting the job done! A real problem solver, and incredibly honest, she is the go-to pony for advice. Charming to the core, this country girl is a friend indeed! My Little Pony mobile game description Representing the element of honesty, Applejack is Ponyville's resident farm gal and a dependable, reliable pony who will tell it to you straight. My Little Pony magazine description *''Playful'' *''Practical'' *''Honest'' Applejack is Ponyville's resident farm gal! Never afraid of getting dirty, she loves to play outside and would never hurt another pony's feelings. The Elements of Harmony guidebook APPLEJACK''' is Ponyville's resident farm gal! She lives just outside town at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable pony around. A talented arborculturalist, Applejack is the kind of pony who ain't afraid to get her hooves dirty. This hardworking Earth Pony is family-oriented and always ready to help Granny Smith or her little sister, Apple Bloom. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to telling a lie. However, her honesty and practicality keeps her from being as sensitive to others' feelings as she could be, despite her best intentions. Although Applejack can be a bit set in her ways, her friends know they can always count on this trustworthy pony to come through for them when they need her most.'' Volume II guidebook Lookin' for a pony who tells it like it is? Applejack's yer gal! Some fillies can't handle the truth, but don't worry your pretty little head. She might be blunt, she's also as sweet as can be (when she wants to be). Whether family or friend, Applejack has your back! She'll work her hooves till they're sore and, at the end of the day, still devote time to her best friends. ''That's loyalty. Just don't make her do girly stuff—it's not her favorite. Applejack has learned a lot over the years, including the real value of honesty. That's what a regular pony might call maturity, but Applejack calls it good ol'-fashioned learnin'.'' MyLittlePonyWedding.com The Meet the Ponies page of an Australian My Little Pony Wedding promotional site uses fanart of Applejack. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''APPLEJACK is Ponyville's resident farm gal! She lives just outside town at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Pony around. Although Applejack can be a bit set in her ways, her friends know they can always count on this trustworthy Pony to come through for them when they need her most.'' '''''Applejack represents the Element of Honesty! Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | || ||||}} Quotes Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise *Applejack (EG) * * * *The speculation page for the Apple Family References de:Applejack es:Applejack fr:Applejack gl:Applejack it:Applejack ja:アップルジャック ko:애플잭 nl:Applejack no:Applejack pl:Applejack pt:Applejack ru:Эпплджек sr:Epldžek sv:Applejack uk:Еплджек zh:Applejack |}